Captain Swann
by Nagini-bcn
Summary: Post-AWE. Una nueva vida se extiende ante ella. Y ahora, con la cabeza fría, agradece a su marido que la haya liberado del destino que secretamente temía.


CAPTAIN SWANN

Capítulo 1:

Elizabeth no tenía muy claro qué iba ser ahora de su vida, pero sí sabía que camino recorrer. Aquel que desde hacía unos años había germinado en su cuerpo y no podía abandonar.

El de la libertad.

No más vestidos ostentosos, no más corsés. No se planteaba volver a su anterior vida como hija del gobernador. Su padre estaba muerto y no sabía si ella también era perseguida por la justicia todavía. Pero aunque no hubiese sido así… tampoco se le hubiese ocurrido.

Tumbada sobre la arena, reposó sus brazos y su cabeza sobre el cofre que le había dado Will. Podía oírlo palpitar desde esa distancia. Era un latido fuerte y sonoro. Un corazón que latía por ella y lo seguiría haciendo hasta la eternidad. Pero ella no viviría tanto, de hecho, gran parte de su vida pasaría antes de poder volverle a ver. 10 años faltaban para reunirles tan solo un dia, y después de eso, diez años más...

* * *

_-Seguiré amándote siempre.- había dicho ella tristemente cuando se acercaba el crepúsculo._

_-Mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá- y le acercó el cofre para dejarlo en su poder- cuídalo bien.

* * *

_

Elizabeth jugaba con la arena que caía de su mano y se deslizaba por el relieve del cofre mientras atesoraba los recuerdos de hacía tan solo tres días. A penas se había movido de la orilla, oteando el horizonte tal y como él le había pedido.

Se levantó resuelta a cumplir los planes que había elaborado hasta ese momento. Se acercó a la pequeña cabaña en la que había pensado instalarse, y recogió una vieja y oxidada pala. En el último lugar dónde se habían besado antes de su partida, junto al acantilado que vigilaba la vahía, comenzó a cabar un hoyo bien profundo mientras recordaba.

* * *

_-No puedo pedirte esto- La mano descansaba en su mejilla, acariciándola para recordar el tacto. Para que aquel recuerdo durase todo lo que fuera posible- Y no voy a hacerlo._

_-Pero Will, yo lo decidí…!_

_-No! Elizabeth… mi amor. Me alegra escuchar eso… pero he de ser justo contigo.- Sus ojos reflejaban el orgullo que sentía por ella, pero la tristeza de las palabras que iba a pronunciar.- Te casaste con William Turner, aprendiz de herrero, y me has hecho muy feliz estos dos días que hemos sido marido y mujer- Su voz se suavizaba, casi temiendo que la magia del momento se evaporase si hablaba demasiado alto.- Pero no te casaste con el capitán del Holandés Errante.

* * *

_

El sudor resbalaba por su frente. Y se dio cuenta que a penas había alcanzado un metro de profundidad. Con renovadas fuerzas volvió a agarrar la pala, y de nuevo la hundió en la arena, que iva cogiendo consistencia a medida que descendía.

* * *

_-No puedo negarte la vida que veo en tus ojos que ansías._

_-Will…. Lo siento._

_-No lo sientas mi amor. Mi preciosa Elizabeth… te he adorado desde que te ví por primeravez en el barco. Mi ángel. No seré feliz si sé que por mi culpa te has retirado a una vida de soledad que no deseas._

_Sus cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo desesperado, aprovechando los últimos momentos que pasarían juntos.  
_

_-Quiero ser la esposa que te mereces Will. Alguien que te espere el tiempo que haga falta hasta poder reunirnos de nuevo.- alzó la cabeza para mirar a su marido, y se sorprendió al ver una triste sonrisa melancólica. ¿Acaso no la creía capaz de hacerlo?_

_-No quiero que lo hagas- Ella intentó interrumpirle, pero un dedo se posó sobre sus labios.- He visto cómo mirabas a Jack._

_Dentro del pecho de Elizabeth, su corazón dejó de latir y se comprimió hasta no dejarle respirar. ¡No podía ser! Will… ¿sabía lo que ella había llegado a sentir por el capitán Sparrow?

* * *

_

Sus brazos perdieron fuerza, las rodillas le temblaron y perdió el equilibrio. Cayó dentro del agujero, todavía no era lo bastante profundo. Se rindió unos segundos y miró la pala entre sus manos. Jadeante, se puso de rodillas y apoyó la frente contra la arena a su alrededor. Solo un poco más.

* * *

_-He comprendido que ansías una vida como la suya. Libre. Quieres ser como ellos, y lo entiendo. Rey de los piratas.__- Estas últimas palabras las pronunció henchido de orgullo. Su Elizabeth no era como el resto de mujeres. Poseía valentía y destreza. Era capaz de enfrentarse a ejércitos y a piratas, y no iba a amedrentarse ante una vida en solitario.- Estoy orgulloso de ti y he aprendido a amar a la pirata que hay en ti, y por eso mismo no puedo permitir que te quedes aquí, alejada de la vida y los ideales que TU has aprendido a amar._

_-Will…._

_-No soy el centro de tu mundo, y me alivia saber estaría en paz conmigo mismo dejándote si no fuese así. Sigue viviendo- Ella continuaba llorando contra su pecho. Con un sentimiento de culpabilidad terrible que no la dejaba respirar. Will realmente era un hombre que ninguna mujer merecía, y ella menos que nadie._

_-¿Cómo… cómo puedes saber eso y no sentirte traicionado? Si te amo, no me supondrá un esfuerzo esperarte hasta que llegue el siguiente día._

_-Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto. No quiero que te sacrifiques por el distino que me ha tocado vivir a mí.- Mientras poderosas lágrimas bañaban la camisa de William, este acariciaba el cabello de su amor.- Que tonta eres…-dijo con cariño.

* * *

_

Lanzó la pala a un lado, pues había tocado roca y ya no podría seguir excavando. De pié, cabía ella entera y tan solo asomaba un porco de cabeza. Ya estaba listo. Salió del hoyo y le dio un último vistazo al cofre. Cogió la llave que colgaba de su cinturón y lo abrió una última vez. En un rincón reposaba el corazón, todavía vivo, y se despidió de él. Con mucho cuidado lo depositó en el fondo.

-Pronto vendré a por ti. Volveré a buscarte.

* * *

_-Se libre y vuelve a navegar. Hazte con un tu propio barco o __busca y navega con Jack, no importa. Entrega tu corazón de nuevo y no te prives ni te estés de nada que tu espíritu te pida. Pero quiero pedirte una sola cosa a cambio._

_-Lo que sea.- respondió ella al instante con voz temblorosa._

_-Dentro de diez años, quiero que vuelvas aquí, y que me ames como me has amado hoy._

_-¡Jamás dejaré de amarte!- gritó ella. _

_-Por favor, haz lo que te pido… -sus ojos suplicaron que accediese y Elizabeth tragó saliva, viendo que no habría manera de disuadirle de lo contrario._

_-Te lo prometo.

* * *

_

Pronto la arena había cubierto el cofre por completo, y poco después, el nivel de la arena alcanzaba el del resto de la orilla. Sin una palabra más, Elizabeth se volvió decidida hacia la cabaña. No tenía muy claro qué iba ser ahora de su vida, pero sí sabía que camino recorrer.

Will había hecho hacia ella un último gesto de amor desinteresado antes de marcharse, y con la cabeza fría, ahora se lo agradecía profundamente. No podía negar el torvellino de sentimientos que se había apoderado de ella durante la última época en la Perla Negra. Sentía que se había enamorado de Jack, aunque tal vez era solo de lo que él representaba. Una vida de libertad y sin ataduras, con la mar y solo la mar por delante poniendo fin a su camino.

La culpabilidad por ello era algo con lo que todavía no había logrado aprender a lidiar. La atracción que había recorrido su cuerpo palidecía ante la culpa, pero incluso cuando había sentido que le amaba, su corazón jamás había dejado de sentir el amor que profesaba por William.

No, eran cosas distintas. Eran amores distintos. De ello trataba de convencerse. Pero ahora ya no importaba. Ahora iba a cumplir la promesa que había hecho antes de que marchase. Trataría de retomar su vida de pirata y ser feliz, sin olvidarle jamás.

En una pequeña bolsa hecha con tela de saco metió en su interior el dinero que le quedaba y las cuatro pertenencias de las que no quería desprenderse. Echó un último vistazo hacia el acantilado y le dio la espalda a él y a la casita que iba a servirle de hogar durante los siguientes 10 años. Pero ya no, ya no le aguardaba ese destino que secretamente había temido. No miró hacia atrás, tan solo miró hacia delante, deteniéndose cada pocas horas a otear el horizonte, por si algo cambiaba.

Pero nada ocurrió.

Frente a ella, se extendía el mundo, listo para ser descubierto. Pues nada podía suponer un mayor reto que ese. La incertidumbre.

Suya era la responsabilidad de decidir. Qué hacer y dónde ir. Cómo seguir adelante.

Pero tenía muy clara una cosa. Elizabeth Turner, esposa de William Turner estaría a buen recaudo dentro de su pecho. Y allí la guardaría, hasta el esperado día… pero hasta entonces, Capitán Swann, Rey de los piratas, tomaba el timón de su vida, sin remordimientos y sin dudas. Firme hacia el horizonte.

Más decidida que nunca, aceleró el paso que la llevaría al pueblo costero más cercano. Sabía quién era, sabía donde yacían sus lealtades, dónde estaba su corazón y dónde le esperaba su futuro. Y lo mejor de todo, ahora sabía por dónde empezar a buscarlo.

* * *

_Quizá porque mi niñez sigue jugando en tu playa._

_Escondido tras las cañas, duerme mi primer amor_

_Llevo tu luz y tu olor por donde quiera que vaya_

_Y amontonado en tu arena, guardo amor juegos y penas,_

_yo…_

_Disclaimer: PDC no me pertenece, solo el escrito de a continuación. Sin animo de lucro.... y todo eso._

_**A quien me conozca... seguiré mi otro fic. Simplemente he sentido el impulso incontrolable de escribir esto, que continuaré tmb cuando pueda.**  
_


End file.
